


The Drunk Giraffe, Alec Lightwood

by just_a_winchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drunk Alec, Drunk Fic, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, M/M, Slow Build, alternative universe, this is basically just emotions and nice moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_winchester/pseuds/just_a_winchester
Summary: A series of moments throughout Magnus and Alec's lives together, beginning from the time a drunk Alec tried to break into Magnus's apartment.





	1. The Drunk Giraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a one-shot, this is now turning into a series.

Magnus had been having a lovely dream - he couldn't remember the precise details, per se, but he did know it had involved an almost naked man, cherries, and about a dozen cans of whipped cream. Unfortunately, his sleep had been rudely interrupted by a noise at his front door.

Despite how tempting it was to stay in bed, it was three a.m., and the scratching and swearing sounds coming from the hallway were drawing his curiosity too much for him to ignore it.

With a groan, he got out of bed, brushing his hair off his face. He swiped his satin dressing gown from where it sat on the floor and pulled it on before heading to the door. 

He realised the noise sounded like somebody was trying to force their way into his apartment - the door handle was being turned and rattled after the intruder spent a few seconds scratching away at the lock with what appeared to be the _shittiest_ lock pick in existence. Magnus' heart jolted at the thought of someone breaking into his apartment and robbing or attacking him, and that was enough to chase away the last vestiges of sleep. He was wide awake as he walked carefully towards the front door, avoiding the spots in his wooden floor he knew tended to creak. He paused when he was a few feet away, waiting to see if the potential intruder was actually going to make it inside or not.

There was a sudden bang against the door, which shook in it's hinges and caused Magnus to jump. The scratching noise had stopped, and he heard a loud 'fuck!' from the other side of the door. A heavy thud followed, and then silence.

Magnus moved closer, uncertain if the intruder had left or not, and looked through the peep hole when he reached the door. He could make out a tuft of dark hair at the bottom of the peep hole - the intruder was sitting against his door. 

A voice cut through the silence, whiny and loud. 

'Jaaaaaace!' it said. 'I can't get in. I think my door is  _broken_.'

The voice was slurring, and it sounded almost offended that it was locked out.

Magnus frowned at the words "my door". As far as he knew, he was the only one who lived here, unless he'd unknowingly rented out his spare room to another person. Had he forgotten a roommate?

'What do you mean, did I try my keys?' the voice continued. 'I can't get in, Jace. My apartment's locked me out.' There was a pause, and then the voice whispered loudly, 'I think it hates me.'

Magnus smiled, turning away from the peephole. His intruder was drunk, that much was obvious, but they sounded adorably drunk. Apparently, they thought this was their apartment. He stayed where he was, intrigued by the person sitting outside his door. 

'Jaaaaaace...what do you mean, you're busy? But I can't get in! How the hell am I - Jace Wayland, I can't believe y- don't you hang up on me!'

There was a cry of frustration, and then a thud. Magnus looked back through the peephole to see the intruder had thrown their phone against the wall opposite them, leaving a dent. Their long legs slid out in front of them, almost touching the other side of the hallway when they were straight. Magnus had to marvel at how tall his intruder was.

'I just wanna go to bed...' the voice was moaning. 'Let me in, apartment...why do you hate me...'

Magnus laughed at that, a snort which quickly turned into a snicker. The intruder paused in their whining, and Magnus froze, knowing they had heard him.

'Did my apartment just laugh at me?' the intruder said, breaking the silence. 

Magnus laughed, and rested his hand on the doorknob. He had to let this person in - they were stone-cold wasted, and they seemed harmless enough. He couldn't leave them sitting out in the hallway, annoying all the neighbours. Perhaps he could let them in, get them a drink, and call their friend to explain the situation. 

He pulled the door open, but had to jump out of the way as the intruder tumbled backwards into his apartment.

The guy was tall, long limbs and torso. He was also incredibly handsome - Magnus could feel a slight flush creeping up his neck and cheeks when he saw the intruder's face, with his red cheeks and tousled hair and loopy grin. He had to remind himself to relax - the guy was drunk as balls, and Magnus could not take advantage of him. Even if he was pretty.

The intruder stared up at Magnus from the floor with confusion. 

'Oh, hi,' the intruder said. 

'Hi.'

'What are you doing in my apartment?' 

'This is my apartment,' Magnus said.

The intruder frowned. 'Noooo. That's not right.'

Magnus couldn't help but smile. 'I think you'll find my name on the lease.'

'But that's where I wrote _my_ name.' The tall man gasped. 'Did you  _steal_ my apartment?'

Magnus sighed. 'Come on. Let's get you up.'

'That wasn't a "no".'

The tall man didn't stop Magnus from helping him to his feet. Magnus led him to his living room, where he dropped him on the sofa before going back for the man's phone and jacket in the hallway.

He closed the door and returned to the living room, only to find the tall man had gotten up and wandered off. Magnus cursed, setting the man's things down on the sofa, and hurried around the apartment, trying to find the big idiot before he did something stupid. 

The tall man had ended up in the bathroom, his shirt off and a container of Magnus's most expensive glitter eyeshadow in his hands. The man looked up as Magnus entered. 

'I don't think this is my apartment,' he said, turning the eyeshadow over in his hands.

Magnus leaned against the door frame, amused. 'And what gave it away?' he asked. 

The man frowned again, his thick eyebrows pushed together. Magnus had to say he was enjoying the view - the guy was a fine specimen, with well-defined muscles and beautiful looking skin. He had to remind himself this wasn't a hook up, despite the urge he had to reach out and touch the man. 

'Well, for one, I don't have any eyeshadow,' the man said matter-of-factly. 'And two, it's just not the same.'

Magnus nodded. 'Good solve, detective.'

The tall man placed the eyeshadow precariously on the edge of the bathroom sink, and looked around. He took one step towards the towel rack when he stumbled and would have fallen over if Magnus hadn't been there to steady him. 

'Careful now,' he said, holding the tall man up. The tall man let out a giggle, and Magnus smirked at the noise. He led the guy out of the bathroom and over to the sofa again, sitting him back down. The man grinned, leaning back against the sofa, and closed his eyes.

'Did you know that you're pretty?' the man said. 'Really pretty. Like, a pretty. One pretty.' His words were slurring even more than before, but Magnus got the gist of the message. He felt the nervous flush creep back up his neck. 

'You're very pretty too,' Magnus said quietly. 

'Noooooo...you're the pretty.'

The tall man's phone suddenly lit up, the ringtone blaring in the silence of the apartment. The man picked it up straight away, taking a few times to tap the button correctly to answer it. He fumbled with it as he held it to his ear. 

'Hello? Izzy! Yeah, I'm fine. Izzy, I don't think I'm in my apartment.' The man got up and stumbled to the kitchen. Magnus followed, and followed the man around as he opened random drawers and cupboards and didn't close them. The tall man held up a frying pan and turned to Magnus. 

'What was your name again?' he asked.

'Magnus. Magnus Bane.' He reached over and gently pried the frying pan out of the man's grip and placed it on the kitchen counter. The man laid himself across the counter, face down, his legs dangling behind him.

'I'm at Magnus's place,' the man said, his voice muffled by the counter. 'Magnus's. _Magnus's._ Look, Izzy, I'm fine. I have pleasant company, and I think the apartment forgave me -' 

'My apartment,' Magnus muttered under his breath.

'- so you've got nothing to worry about. Okay. Okay. Okaaaaaay.' The man held his phone out to Magnus, still face down on the counter. 'It's for you.'

Magnus took the phone hesitantly. He wasn't sure why he was going along with all of this, but there was something endearing about the drunken giant that had stumbled into his apartment. 

'Hello?' he said. 

'Did you kidnap my brother?' a stern voice demanded. This must be "Izzy". 

'I assure you, I did not.'

'Then who the hell are you and why is he in your apartment? Alec said he was going home when he left the bar, and I thought he was alone.'

Alec. So that was his name.

'My dear, I was happily sleeping when your brother tried to break into my apartment. I am merely defending myself, in a manner of speaking.'

'Oh. Sorry.' Izzy sounded only briefly forgiving as she continued. 'Look, give me your address. I'm coming to get him.'

'Look, he is fine with me. I'm not going to do anything to him. That would be wrong, considering how drunk he is.'

'At least give me your name so I can report you if he goes missing.'

'Magnus Bane,' Magnus said, smiling at the bluntness of the woman. She paused for a moment and then said, 'Put Alec back on.'

'Goodbye, Izzy.'

He passed Alec the phone, who took it with a grin and promptly hung up on his sister. Magnus stifled a laugh and decided to make a drink - he was up now, so he may as well have a drink to pass the time.

'Your sister seems to think I'm going to take advantage of you. She forgets I found you trying to break into my apartment,' he said as he made himself a martini. 

'Isabelle is very protective,' Alec said from his position on the bench. 'Sometimes I worry about her.'

'Why is that?' Magnus prompted. He was genuinely curious, a rarity in his case when talking to strangers. Perhaps it was because this one was tall and goofy and uncoordinated and absolutely gorgeous to look at.

Alec grunted. 'She's too focused. So straight-forward. She's such a donkey.'

Magnus almost snorted his drink across the kitchen counter. 'Your sister is a donkey?' he asked, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice.

'No, she's a person.'

'Then why did you say -'

'I meant she's...stubborn. Like a donkey. A real ass. Ass equals donkey.'

Magnus leant against the fridge, eyes darting over the man draped over his kitchen counter, smiling at the slurred explanation. 

'Right,' he said. 'That makes perfect sense.'

'Doesn't it?' Alec stood up, looking intently at Magnus. 'You get me, don't you?'

Magnus nodded. 'I do.'

'It's so hard to find someone who understands what you're trying to say. Jace never gets me,' he added, his face falling.

Alec wandered back into the living room before Magnus could respond. He slumped back on the couch, making a low moaning sound. He let his arms fall to either side of his body, like puppet arms that had just had their strings cut. Magnus followed him, perching on the arm of the sofa.

'Why can't I find a man, Magnus?' Alec asked abruptly. 

'I wasn't aware you were looking for a man.'

'Of course I am! Who isn't?'

Magnus raised his glass in a toast. 'Very good question, Alec.'

Alec pressed a hand into his forehead, making a small whining noise, and massaged his head with the palm of his head. He seemed very close to sleep, and Magnus had to say he didn't blame him. He had passed out on far more uncomfortable surfaces than the sofa in his living room - Alec was going out on a win, in his opinion. 

'Alec?' he asked after a bit of silence.  

'Mmmm?'

'Are you going to sleep?'

'...no.'

'Okay, then.'

'Magnus...' Alec looked over at him, a soft smile on his lips, his eyelids drooping closed. He looked peaceful and sleepy. 'Thanks for stealing my apartment.'

Magnus grinned. 'You're very welcome.'

Within minutes, the tall man was asleep, his mouth open and drooling. Magnus grabbed the blanket draped over the back of his sofa and threw it over his intruder before returning to his bed, unable to wipe the smile from his face even when he was trying to get to sleep again.

Tonight had been unexpectedly enjoyable.

* * *

It was midday when Magnus woke again, and he got out of bed quickly, forgetting to even try and tidy his bed hair. He headed straight for the living room, but to his disappointment, Alec was gone, the blanket thrown on the arm of the sofa. There was no sign he had ever been here except for a note on the kitchen counter scrawled in uneven handwriting. Magnus read it immediately, his fingers tapping the bench nervously.

_Magnus,_

_I'm sorry for last night. I don't remember much, so I apologise if I said something or broke anything._ _I don't quite know how I ended up in here, but thank you for lending me your couch._

_I hope we can talk again sometime soon - from memory, I had a good chat with you, though I'm not sure what it was about. I'm not normally like this, so give me a call. Or don't. Your choice._

_Thanks, and sorry again,_

_\- Alec_

Beneath his name was a phone number. Magnus smiled at the note, smoothing it down gently. 

He was definitely going to call this boy.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in Magnus's apartment and tries to recall what happened last night.

Alec woke from what might have been the deepest sleep of his life (though that might have been the copious amounts of alcohol in his system). He sat up too quickly, and regretted it when the room started to spin. He'd never thrown up from a hangover before, but his body was definitely considering doing it this morning. 

It took a few minutes for his head and stomach to settle down, and when it did he realised he didn't recognise where he was. It was a well-furnished apartment, with huge leather couches, a giant TV and about half a dozen bookshelves lining the walls. There were large floor-to-ceiling windows which let in the sunlight that had woken Alec. He was impressed by the old books and artefacts on the bookshelves. Well, he was impressed up until he spotted what he was pretty sure was a skull of some kind. Whose apartment had he stumbled into?

Alec stood up with a groan, using the sofa to hold himself up. He felt stiff and sore all over. A blanket had been draped over him at some point, and his jacket and phone were on the floor beside him. He stumbled through the apartment to the bathroom, splashing water on his face at the sink. It took him a second to realise he'd found the bathroom very easily. As though he'd been there before.

He spotted a small jar of eyeshadow sitting on the sink. A memory from last night flashed through his mind - him, holding the eyeshadow, admiring it's pretty colour and the way it sparkled in the light, talking to a handsome man standing in the doorway, dressed in a purple satin robe.

_Magnus._

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, recalling more from last night. Had he really insisted this was his apartment and called Isabelle a donkey?

How the hell had he even ended up here?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing from the living room. He hurried back to the sofa, groaning when he moved too quickly, and answered his phone.

'Hello?' Alec's voice sounded rougher than it normally did in the morning, probably a result of all the incessant talking he'd done last night. Or the tequila shots. Or possibly the fireball Jace had bought him. Or any of the other drinks he'd had...

'Alec! You're still alive, great.' Isabelle sounded too peppy to be hungover, and she'd drunk at least as much as him, if not more. And she was half his size. 

'Why would I not be alive?'

'I don't know, maybe something to do with you staying at a stranger's place?' Isabelle said. 'What was drunk you thinking?'

Alec scratched the back of his head. 'Not sure. Sober me is thinking I need a shower. And a new head.'

'Awww. Poor baby Alec can't hold his liquor,' Isabelle teased. 

'How are you even okay this morning?' he said grumpily. 

Isabelle laughed. 'Hangover cure.'

'Which is?'

'I'm not telling you my secrets. Suffer for your sins, Alexander Lightwood.'

Alec groaned again and slumped back against the sofa. He had to leave before Magnus woke up and asked him questions, and while he remembered liking the man he’d met last night, drunk him tended to be a bit more chatty than his sober self. He wasn’t sure what he would be met with if he stayed, and as his host didn’t seem to be awake yet, it was time for him to leave.

He told Isabelle he was going home. She said she’d meet him there and hung up before he could protest. He put on his jacket, which stank of sweat, alcohol and the musty smell of a club, and headed for the door, when he paused.

He couldn’t leave without saying thank you. From what he could recall, Magnus had treated him well and given him a place to sleep for the night. He needed to thank him. Plus, Alec could easily visualise the way Magnus looked – tousled hair, smooth chest, bright eyes and warm smile.

Yeah. He needed to write a thank you. 

Alec prowled around the apartment and found a notepad and paper in a drawer in the kitchen. He quickly scrawled a note and then paused when he went to write his number at the bottom. He didn't do this often - ever - and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. 

He ran with the impulsiveness. If Magnus chose to call him, he would go from there.

* * *

Isabelle was waiting for him on the stairs leading up to his apartment building.

‘Hey there, sailor,’ she said. She held out a coffee cup. ‘For you.’

The ride across town had been longer than Alec had expected – how he’d ended up in Magnus’s apartment baffled him, considering much it didn’t look like his building. 

He took the coffee gratefully from Isabelle, holding the warm cup close to his chest. Isabelle looked like she’d just woken up from a twelve hour sleep. Her hair was smoothed into a ponytail and her clothes were not the same as the ones she’d worn last night. There was no sign of a hangover on her face. Alec decided he hated her for her inhuman ability to recover from a heavy night of drinking so quickly.

He let himself in to the apartment building and the pair of them headed up to his floor. Isabelle took the time to make fun of his hair, which had decided to stick up in every direction this morning (Alec had only realised when he'd spotted his reflection in the subway window). Alec would have shot back an insult, but Isabelle looked flawless and his brain wasn't working properly yet. Damn her.

Inside, Alec’s apartment was a mess. Clothes were strewn across almost every piece of mismatched furniture. The kitchen was covered in cooking utensils, food, unfinished meals and dirty dishes. He and Jace shared the place, and it was always chaotic, what with Jace bringing girls home every other night and Alec refusing to clean up Jace’s messes until they drove him mad (which was usually after a period of two to three weeks). Besides the mess, the place was homey, with a main living area and joined kitchen unit, two bedrooms and a decent bathroom.

Isabelle wrinkled her nose at the sight. ‘Jeez. You boys really need to hire a maid.’

‘Do I have a trust fund I haven’t been told about?’ Alec said. 'Or did you win the lottery recently?'

‘Well, I’m sorry, but wouldn’t it be worth it? Do you really enjoy living in a dump?’

‘I take offence to that.’ Jace appeared out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else on. He walked across the main living area and into the kitchen, where he started sorting through the items in their fridge.

‘You’re dripping water all over the floor again,’ Alec said, glaring at the growing puddle beneath Jace's feet.

‘Do we have anything edible in this fridge?’ Jace asked, ignoring him.

‘It was your turn to do the groceries this week.’

‘Oh, yeah. My bad.’ Jace turned around with an apple in one hand and half a carton of milk in the other. He held the milk out to Isabelle. ‘Smell this.’

‘Ew. No.’

Jace shrugged and brought the carton to his lips, taking a long swig. He swallowed and grimaced, sticking his tongue out.

‘Questionable?’ Alec smirked, sipping his coffee.

Jace coughed and put the carton in their half-full sink. ‘How can you tell?’

Alec watched as Jace tossed his apple from one hand to the other, the towel miraculously staying on his hips as he wandered across the room to his bedroom.

‘You got company?” Alec called after him. Jace turned and winked at him as opened his bedroom door. Alec groaned.

‘Can you please tell them to put clothes on before they come out here this time?’ he yelled at Jace. The blonde shut his bedroom door behind him.

‘Have you  _had_ a run in with one of Jace’s naked...“friends”?’ Isabelle asked innocently.

Alec nodded almost shamefully. ‘Too many.’

Alec threw his coffee cup into the overflowing trashcan and headed to his room. He sat on the bed and tugged at the laces on his shoes, throwing them across the room once they were off. He threw himself back on his bed and closed his eyes with a sigh. He wanted to go to sleep again and get rid of this hangover before he went to work later, but Isabelle seemed determined to keep him awake.

‘So did you have fun at _Magnus Bane’s_ last night?’

Alec’s eyes shot open, and he turned to glare at Isabelle, who was standing in the doorway.

‘To tell you the truth, I don’t remember much of it,’ Alec said.

'That fun, huh?'

'Izzy...'

'I'm just teasing.' She sat down on the bed beside him. 'Did you sleep with him?’

‘Izzy. You know I didn’t.’

‘Whatever you say, Alec.'

‘Where did you end up last night?’ Alec asked, desperate for a subject change.

‘After you left, Jace took home whoever is in his room, and I may or may not have hooked up with someone on my way out.’

‘Is this one hanging around?’

Isabelle laughed. ‘Alec. Please.’

‘What? It’s a perfectly acceptable question.’

'And yet you won't tell me a thing about Magnus.'

Alec sat up and rubbed his face with his hand. ‘Izzy, I just really wanna sleep right now. I've got work later...’

‘Fine. But when he calls you, you’ve gotta give me all the details,’ Isabelle said, smirking. She got up and left. Alec didn't lie back down until he heard the front door close and her heels echoing on the tiled floor of the apartment building outside.

Alec threw himself back on his bed, his feet hanging off the edge of his mattress. His eyes drooped closed as he thought of the possibility of Magnus texting him, calling him, and what that meant for them both. 

* * *

‘Jace! Where the hell is my phone charger?’

Alec was already late for work. He’d slept for too long, and had expected his phone to wake him up, but the damn thing was dead. He should have charged it when he got home. Now, he was thrown into a frenzy, looking for his charger.

He was wrist deep in the couch cushions, finding quarters, old wrappers and their TV remote, but no goddamn charger. Jace appeared out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

‘What are you looking for?’ Jace said, his voice muffled around his toothbrush.

‘My phone charger.’ Alec grimaced, and held up an old sock before throwing it onto a nearby chair. ‘Dude. We’ve _gotta_ clean up in here.’

Jace shrugged. ‘Probably. Did you check my room?’

‘Is your guest still here?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Then I’m good, thanks.’

Alec let out a frustrated grunt, and threw the couch pillows back on the sofa with a huff. He checked his watch, and swore when he saw he was later than expected.

‘I’ve gotta go,’ Alec said, grabbing his jacket and keys. ‘I’ll be back later. Try to get your little friend out of the house by then.’ He waved his hand at Jace's bedroom. 

‘Why do you need the charger so bad?’

‘I was expecting a call, okay?’ Alec hadn’t realised how much he wanted Magnus to call him, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was more than he’d expected. Maybe there was some kind of possibility between them.

‘Someone’s grumpy today.’ Jace grinned at him around his mouthful of foamy toothpaste. ‘Did your friend kick you out last night?’

Alec ignored him as he hurried out the door, shoving his keys into his pocket.

He worked in a café downtown. The hours were good, the pay was decent, and it was enough to make rent and buy food and clothes. It was enough after college and the crushing debt he lived under, and enough to support himself until something new came along, something he really wanted to do. Which was god knows what.

Clary was already swamped with customers, her red hair flyaway. Cocoa dusted her cheek and forehead.

‘Alec! Thank god. Get back here, now,’ she said over the buzz of voices. She couldn't keep the slight panic from her voice. Alec hurried behind the counter, throwing on an apron. The two of them managed to get rid of everyone waiting. As soon as the line had settled for a brief moment, Clary brushed her hair out of her eyes and grinned at Alec just as he was about to mention the cocoa on her face.

‘Izzy tells me you met someone last night,’ she said.

'Does Isabelle tell everybody about what I do when I'm drunk?' Alec asked. He started clearing away the dirty dishes that had piled up behind the counter. Clary followed him, buzzing around him like a gnat.

‘Is he cute? Did you hook up? What’s his name? Did he call you? Are you gonna go out again?’

‘Clary!’ Alec snapped. Clary stopped with her barrage of questions, but didn’t back away, standing behind him as he wiped down the countertop. He decided he wouldn't tell her about the cocoa there and let her suffer until she found a mirror.

‘I’m not telling you anything,’ he said.

Clary smirked. ‘Okay, Mr. Secretive.’ She turned away to serve a customer, but paused. ‘Did he call you?’

Alec sighed. ‘I don’t know. My phone died,' he admitted.

Clary patted him on the arm. ‘Don’t worry. I’m sure he did. Or he will.’

Alec stared down at the damp cloth in his hand, twisting the material in his hands. He didn’t want to admit how much he wished he could call Magnus and talk to him, but there was nothing he could do with a dead phone.

'Yeah. I hope so,' he muttered.

* * *

Alec collapsed on his bed for the second time that day. He was wrecked - the double whammy of a hangover and a long shift had exhausted him so much that he just wanted to sleep forever. He heard his door open and something landed on the bed beside him. He looked over and saw a phone charger on his pillow.

‘I found it in the fridge,’ Jace said. ‘How it ended up in there, I have no idea…’

Alec immediately scrambled across his bed to the nearest power outlet and plugged his phone in. The screen lit up with the charging icon.

‘Come on, come on…’ Alec mumbled, tapping the screen impatiently.

The phone came to life, and he smiled. It was quiet for a moment, and the phone beeped. Messages from earlier today.

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: Hi_

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: It’s Magnus_

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: From last night_

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: I’m hoping you remember me, otherwise this is very awkward_

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: I was wondering how you were. Did you get home ok?_

The next messages were two hours later.

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: Is this a hint?_

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: I’m hoping this is the right number…_

Ten minutes after that was the last one.

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: I guess not_

Alec fumbled with unlocking his phone, almost dropping it on the ground in his eagerness. He quickly opened his messages and texted the number back.

_A: Magnus? Hi! Sorry, my phone died and I couldn’t find my charger. Can I call you?_

He waited for a count of ten before he locked his phone and walked into the kitchen. He couldn’t seem too eager. He didn’t actually know what the protocol was – should he call straight away? Should he wait? Not respond immediately? He decided to play it cool and wait for Magnus to respond. That way he would know if Magnus would pick up.

He was pacing the kitchen, too nervous to eat, when he heard his phone beep with a notification. He ignored Jace’s puzzled look as he practically ran back into his room and threw himself on his phone, squashed against the wall with the powerpoint.

_UNKNOWN CONTACT: Sure_

Alec dialled the number and waited excitedly, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

Magnus picked up on the third ring.

‘Hello?’

Alec couldn’t stop himself grinning. ‘Hey! Magnus.’

'Alec.' Alec could have sworn Magnus sounded a little relieved.

‘I’m glad you texted.’

‘I’m glad you called. For a moment there, I was worried you didn’t want to talk to me.’

Alec laughed nervously. ‘Yeah, sorry, that wasn’t my fault. Or it was. I don't know. I'm sorry either way.’

‘Of course.’

There was an awkward pause between them as Alec struggled to think of something to say. He scratched the back of his head, praying his tired brain would start to work.

‘Um…thanks for letting me crash on your couch last night.’

‘It was no trouble at all, Alec. Anytime. And, yes. That is an invitation. Though I do have bed available if the sofa was uncomfortable.’

Alec felt heat in his cheeks as he blushed. ‘Uh...thanks.’

‘Would you, by any chance, be free tomorrow night?’

'T-to sleep on your couch?'

'To spend some time with me. Drinks, maybe.'

Alec was completely thrown by Magnus's boldness. ‘Uh. Yes. No. I mean...yes, Magnus, I’m free tomorrow. D-did you have somewhere –’

Alec looked up as Jace walked right into the room, holding a box of thai takeaway in one hand, chopsticks in the other. He grinned when he saw Alec on the phone.

‘Is that him? Is that the guy from last night?’ Jace asked. He shoved his chopsticks in the box and wiped his hand on his sweatpants. ‘Let me talk to him. Come on, let me talk to him. He should know who your best friend is. Alec, come on, let me talk to him. Alec. Give me the phone.’

Jace continued asking for the phone, climbing on top of Alec and reaching for it, his food tipping precariously in his other hand. Alec had to wrestle Jace off him, holding the phone at arm’s length. He pushed Jace away, unplugged the phone and clambered across the bed. Jace lunged after him, but Alec shoved the blonde idiot off the bed entirely, where Jace landed on his back on the floor, snickering uncontrollably, thai food spilling onto his chest.

Alec hurriedly held the phone back up to his ear. ‘Magnus?’

‘Still here. What was that?’

‘My roommate was being a dick, sorry. What were you saying?’

‘I’ll pick you up tomorrow? Seven thirty?’

Alec grinned. ‘Sure. I’ll text you my address.’

‘See you then, Alec.’

He hung up the phone, his smile too big for his face, just as Jace chose to leap back on top of him, shouting for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sick this week so I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the last one, but it is VERY long so I hope that makes up for it. Chapters should be expected to appear in the coming weeks, but I tend to be very irregular at updating. Sorry.
> 
> Also. Alec is #petty.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on their first date.

What the hell was he supposed to wear on a first date?

He called Isabelle.

‘What the hell am I supposed to wear on a first date?’

‘Alec. Hi.’

‘Izzy. Help.’

‘What are you holding up in front of the mirror?’

Sometimes it scared him how well she knew him. ‘I’ve got the dark green shirt and the Levi’s.’

‘Oh, hell no. Denim shirt. Black jeans. Black boots.’

That made more sense. He didn't understand how she knew what clothes he had in his closet, but then again, if she didn't he would be in serious trouble. ‘Thanks Izzy.’

‘Are you nervous?’

Alec gritted his teeth. ‘What gave it away?’

‘Alec, don’t be nervous. You’ve got nothing to worry about. This guy likes you. A lot. You’re going to be fine -’

Before he could stop himself, all of his worries came spilling out of his mouth. ‘What if we have nothing to talk about? What if he wants something casual or nothing at all after tonight? What if he never calls me again? Oh, god, he’s never going to call me again…’

‘Alec. Breathe.’

‘I can’t do this, Isabelle. I haven’t been on a date in so long. I don’t even know if this _counts_ as a date – we never used the word “date”, we’re just seeing each other again. What if it’s not a real date? We’re getting drinks. What if he just wants to get me drunk again because he liked drunk me more than sober me?’

‘Alec! Stop. Remember, he texted you first. He likes you.’

‘He likes drunk me.’

‘But doesn’t alcohol just "enhance" our personality?’

‘No, it takes away our inhibitions and turns us into idiots who don’t know when to shut up –’

‘Alec.’

‘- stupid, dumbass people who –’

‘Alec!’

‘What?’

‘Just be yourself.’

Isabelle hung up after that, leaving Alec alone in his panic. His room looked like a hurricane had run through it, except the hurricane had taken the time to pick out all his nice clothes and throw them over his bed and floor but leave the rest of his things untouched. He’d tried on about six different outfits, all of them not right, all of them tossed aside.

He tried Isabelle’s combination now, and settled a little when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked good. Date-worthy, even. He straightened his collar and smiled at himself in the mirror. Confidence. He needed to look confident to be confident.

He was in the bathroom styling his hair when Jace wandered past and wolf-whistled.

‘Someone looks good,’ Jace said. ‘When’s the hot date getting here?’

‘Seven.’

‘Well, you better hurry up, man.’

Alec paused. ‘Why?’

‘Cause it’s seven oh five.’

Alec swore. He dashed back into his room, pushing past Jace, ignoring his best friend's protests, and grabbed his coat and shoes. He headed for the living room, and hurriedly pulled his shoes on.

‘Has he buzzed to get in?’ he yelled at Jace, who was leaning against the fridge, watching Alec try to put his shoes on the wrong feet.

‘Not yet.’

Alec paused in the middle of tying his shoelaces. Had Magnus forgotten about him? Magnus had arranged tonight – what if he had changed his mind and hadn't told him?

The intercom buzzed, and Alec smiled, running to the door. He pressed the button to speak.

‘Magnus?’

‘Alec.’

‘Buzzing you in.’ His voice was practically shaking with nerves.

Alec paced back and forth in front of the door, fiddling with his shirt buttons, his watch, his jacket. He couldn’t sit still, excitement and nervousness rushing through him.

Jace stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

‘Relax,’ he said. ‘You’re going to be fine.’

Alec breathed deeply, nodding. ‘I just haven’t done this in a while.’

‘I know. Like I said. You’ll be fine.’

* * *

Magnus sipped his martini, watching Alec over the top of the glass. The two of them were sitting at a small table in a bar downtown, and while it was crowded, Magnus only wanted to look at Alec. He was prettier than Magnus remembered, and all he wanted to do was kiss the guy. And more than that. One step at a time.

Alec was nervous, that much Magnus could see. It was in the way Alec kept glancing around the room and tapping the table, fingers drumming like a heartbeat. Magnus was trying his best to relax the guy, and it seemed to be working a little – although, that could have been the beer Alec was drinking – but Alec’s nerves weren’t allowing the conversation to flow as well as Magnus might have hoped. He decided to try a new tactic to get Alec to relax a little. He took another sip of his drink (liquid courage) before leaning in towards Alec.

‘Okay. Worst date you’ve ever been on. Tell me about it.’

Alec looked at him with surprise. ‘My worst date?’

Magnus nodded. ‘Yeah. Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.’

Alec smiled nervously. ‘Well, um, okay…let’s see.’ He shuffled in his seat, leaning forward on the table. ‘It was last year. The guy didn’t shut up about his boat the whole time.

'Ah. Rich kids.'

'A typical case, yeah. I had to pay for both of us because he'd forgotten his wallet. After we had dinner he wanted to go to this souvlaki stand and I said no, so he started saying all this passive aggressive crap about my clothes, for some reason. And he had these toothpicks – I don’t where he was getting them from – but he kept putting them in his mouth and chewing on them.’

‘Like a cowboy?’ Magnus noticed the immediate change in Alec’s demeanour. Magnus just had to keep them busy and focused on something else.

‘Yes, exactly! And we ended up walking back to my apartment because I couldn't afford a cab. I had blisters from my shoes the next day. And even after all of that, he tried to kiss me at my place.’

‘What did you do?’

Alec grinned. ‘I, uh…I took the toothpick out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. And then I went inside without him while he was shouting about respect. I mean, honestly.’

Magnus laughed, and Alec joined him.

Alec swigged his beer, licking off the foam that caught on his upper lip. Magnus found himself mesmerised by the man’s tongue. ‘Okay. Your turn,’ Alec said, driving Magnus out of his stupor. Magnus cleared his throat, and then hesitated. He didn’t know what story to choose – the cheese factory, the shooting range, the zoo. He decided on one he hadn’t told anybody before.

‘Okay, so I was out with this girl, and she was a little, let’s say...adventurous.’ Magnus noticed the slight frown on Alec’s face, but he didn’t stop to ask about it, continuing with the story. Perhaps it was just his drink.

‘She wanted to see this show her friend was in – “The Life of Canary Sue” I think it was called,’ Magnus continued. ‘And I was happy to because I liked her, except when we got there, it turned out the show was _really_ into audience participation. They had us calling out names of places, throwing things to us, getting people to come on stage. My date was super into it, making us join in. And then they brought out the oysters.’

‘Oysters?’

‘Oysters. Like, a full tray of oysters, prepared and ready to be eaten. And the actors were looking for participants to come up on stage and eat them –’

_‘No.’_

Magnus nodded vigorously. ‘Oh yes, my friend. My date jumped right on top of it, and she brought me up on stage with her. And it turned out we were supposed to compete in eating them as part of a bit. And she just...went for it, stuffing her face with all of these oysters, and I had no choice but to do the same. I wanted to impress her.’

‘What happened?’

‘They were past their expiration.’

‘No!’

‘Yep. I’d just eaten about a dozen off oysters, and my stomach did not agree with that. Neither did hers.’ Magnus was getting queasy just thinking about that night, but he kept going, enjoying how involved Alec was getting.

‘So there we were. We both looked at each other, and I could see it in her eyes that she was not going to last to the bathroom. She didn’t last thirty seconds.’

‘Oh my god, she didn’t.’

‘She did. Threw up everywhere. All over the table, all over the floor, all over the leftover oysters. All over me. I was just sitting there, covered in her puke, and all I wanted to do was throw up on her.’

Alec snorted. ‘I bet she would have loved that.’

‘Oh. She did not.’

'Wait, did you...?'

Magnus nodded. 'Revenge vomiting is surprisingly satisfying.'

Alec was laughing by the time Magnus had finished. ‘Okay, hands down, that sounds like the worst date ever. Mine barely competes.’

Magnus waved his hand. ‘Yours was still pretty bad. No one wants to go out with Toothpick Guy.’

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence. Magnus realised he already felt at ease with Alec, something he struggled to find with prospective partners. Alec was different. 

‘Magnus? Can I ask you something?’ Alec sounded shy.

‘Of course.’

‘Your worst date story. You said “she”…’

‘Yes.’

‘You’ve dated girls, then.’

‘Yes.’

‘And you’ve dated guys?’

‘Yes.’

‘So you’re…?’

‘Bisexual, Alec. Yes.’

Alec nodded slowly as though coming to terms with some bad news. Magnus wasn’t sure what to take from that.

‘Is that going to be a problem?’ Magnus asked, suddenly defensive. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘Oh, no! Of course not. I was just curious.’

Magnus relaxed, relieved. ‘I’ve dated many men and women in my time, Alec. But none of them have caught my attention as much as you have.’

Magnus smirked at the bright red blush that crept across Alec’s cheeks. Alec shifted his gaze around the room, not meeting Magnus’s eyes, and took a big gulp of his beer. Magnus reached across the table and took Alec’s hand, holding it tightly. It was warm, slightly rough, but it felt comfortable. It felt right.

‘Did you want to go somewhere more private?’ Magnus asked, taking note of that Alec's blush spread down his neck. Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand gently, and nodded.

* * *

They ended up in Central Park, sitting on one of the park benches facing a pond, which was certainly not what Magnus had had in mind after they'd left the bar, but wasn’t the worst place they could have gone.

The night was cold, frost settling on their skin and catching in the air. Magnus was sitting beside Alec, regretting his choice not to wear something more suitable for the night air – the pants he’d chosen were too breezy for a night in the park, and he was getting chills in places that hadn’t felt the cold in years.

Alec was comfortably seated beside him, hands tucked into his jacket pockets, his long legs stretched out in front of them. Magnus couldn’t ignore the fact his thigh was touching Alec’s. Electricity seemed to buzz between them, playing up to every cliché he’d ever heard in his life. He wanted to reach out and touch Alec, every part of him, _any_ part of him. But he didn’t want to move to fast and risk ruining what he thought could be something special.

‘What’s your favourite fruit, Magnus?’ Alec asked suddenly. Puffs of cold air appeared in front of his face as he spoke.

Magnus smiled at the question. ‘Coconut. Yours?’

‘Blueberries.’

‘Why?’

'Why blueberries?'

'Why do you want to know my favourite fruit?'

Alec shrugged. ‘I just wanted to know so I could buy it for you one day. Maybe for something special.’

‘Alexander Lightwood, are you trying to purchase my affection for you?’

Alec appeared mortified at the idea. ‘No!’

Magnus nudged Alec with his knee. ‘I’m joking.’

‘Oh. I knew that.’

Magnus turned to look at the younger man sitting beside him. Alec was somehow more beautiful in the pale glow of the streetlight, his cheeks and nose tinged with red. Magnus couldn’t tell if that was from the cold or from the drinks he’d had.

‘Tell me something about yourself no one else knows,’ Alec said, once again unprompted. Magnus put the renewed confidence down to the alcohol. He thought about it for a moment, considering the question carefully.

‘I have a collection of antique teacups in a cabinet in my apartment,’ Magnus finally admitted, his words tumbling quickly out of his mouth, to which Alec practically giggled.

‘Teacups?’

‘My mother started it.’

Alec lost control at that, falling back against the park bench as he laughed. Magnus elbowed him gently in the side, secretly admiring the way Alec laughed, basking in the fact he had been the one to make Alec do that.

‘Come on, I told you a deep dark secret of mine. Tell me something about yourself, Lightwood.’

‘Give me a second here, Bane.' Alec wiped his eyes dramatically, muttering 'Teacups...’ under his breath.

Alec leaned back against the bench, staring out across the empty park. Magnus wasn't sure Alec was going to answer when he finally spoke.

‘I’ve never kissed anyone.’

Magnus raised his eyebrows. ‘I thought you’d been on dates?’

‘I have. I’ve just never gotten to the kissing part of those.’

'Ever?'

Alec stared down at his shoes, scuffing the pavement with them. He looked so disappointed in himself, Magnus didn't know what to do.

‘…How many people have you been out with, Alec?’

Alec glanced at Magnus. ‘Three. Plus you. I know, it’s lame. I’m so inexperienced and you’re out there going on all these crazy dates with all these people and I’ve never even _kissed_ anyone -’

Magnus acted on instinct. He reached out and took Alec’s hand, and the two of them stood, Alec standing over Magnus, looking uncertain of what was about to happen. Magnus could hear Alec’s breathing increase, could see it in the way the puffs of air came more quickly, could see the nervousness and excitement in Alec’s eyes.

Magnus reached up and cupped Alec’s cheek, and slowly tilted his face until their lips met.

Kissing Alec was like kissing a cloud – soft, gentle, cold to the touch. Everything else fall away, and Magnus felt nothing but Alec’s mouth on his. He felt nothing but the way Alec responded to his lips and kissed him back; the way both their mouths parted slightly so they were sharing a breath; the way Alec’s hand came up to touch Magnus’s lower back and pull Magnus closer, so their bodies were pressed against one another. Alec kept his other hand entwined with Magnus’s, their fingers linked together just as their lips were –

They pulled apart. Alec’s eyes were still closed, and he took a deep breath before opening them and looking at Magnus, his blue eyes wide and wanting.

‘Wow,’ Alec whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry if this took longer to come out, I found it difficult to work out what direction I wanted this to go in. Please expect maybe two more chapters in this story (unless I get further inspiration). I would also like to say I am going back to studying this week so I'm not sure how updating will go. I'm sorry, but I'm only human. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Thanks for reading!


	4. Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of moments from Magnus and Alec's relationship.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains homophobic slurs and acts after the third break line. I apologise if this is upsetting for anyone. If you would like me to tag it as such, please let me know.

Magnus might be in love.

Wait. No. It was too soon to think like that, and considering most of his past relationships had ended quickly, and often brutally, it was too soon to admit he was in love with Alec.

But...he might be in love with Alec.

It was a perfect thing to wake up next to Alexander Lightwood. To see him shirtless, hair tousled by sleep, his long limbs stretched out across Magnus's bed, was quite special. Alec so often spent his time frowning and being too serious about things that when he was asleep, it was nice for Magnus to see him relax completely. It was an even more odd phenomenon when Magnus caught the rare moments when Alec was relaxed while awake. And not drunk. 

Magnus was amazed by the scene of domesticity his apartment had become host to – Alec was lying on his couch, a blanket over his knees, wearing one of Magnus’s hoodies. Game of Thrones was paused on Magnus’s TV, the opening sequence about to begin. And Magnus was making hot chocolate.

What kind of housewife had he turned into in the space of a month?

A good one, that's what. One who made his husband hot cocoa.

_Slow down there, Magnus, you haven't married the boy. Yet._

He joined Alec back on the couch, passing him a mug of hot chocolate before settling back into his spot beside Alec, leaning into the younger man’s warm body. Alec always seemed to run warm, something Magnus had taken a liking to on those cold New York nights.

Alec pressed play on the remote and the Game of Thrones opening song began.

‘What was happening last time we watched this?’ Magnus asked, sipping his drink.

‘Robb’s fighting the Lannisters, Arya’s escaped King’s Landing, Joffrey’s being a shit, White Walker’s are appearing and Drogo is taking slaves,’ Alec summarised quickly. He looked over at Magnus curled up beside him. ‘I still can’t believe you’ve never seen this.’

‘Alexander. Some of us have jobs. And social lives.’

‘I’m offended that you think going to antique sales counts as a social life.'

'I'm offended you think it doesn't count.'

'Haven’t you heard? The normal thing to do these days is not talk to anyone and watch TV shows in bed for days on end.’

Magnus grinned. ‘Let me watch, chatterbox.’

The two of them settled back into each other. Eventually, Alec’s hand found its way to Magnus’s neck, massaging the muscle there gently. Magnus found Alec’s tendency to touch him comforting. It wasn’t always sexual; often it was just Alec holding his hand, or touching Magnus’s leg, or resting his hand on Magnus’s back. Magnus liked it. It made him feel wanted, and needed, and trusted, and that was a good feeling. Not to mention that Alec’s touch ignited something within Magnus he had not felt in a long time.

Yes. There was that.

As Magnus watched, his eyes drooped closed from the massage he was getting, getting too relaxed to focus on anything else besides Alec's hand kneading his neck.

‘If we were in Westeros, do you think we’d survive?’ he asked sleepily.

Alec seemed to consider the question seriously, his hand pausing in its movement. ‘Hmmm. I think you’d be okay. I’d probably die early on.’

‘Why’s that?’ Magnus asked.

‘Because you have actual skills and ambitions, and you can like...persuade people. You’d probably be involved in diplomacy or advising or something. Or maybe you'd be someone like Varys.’

‘Please don’t compare to that manipulative dickweed.’

Alec laughed. ‘No, I mean…you might have a chance of survival. I’d probably be recruited and killed in the first fight as a foot soldier.’

Magnus looked over at Alec, who was still watching the screen. ‘If we were in Westeros, I’d look for you and keep you safe,’ Magnus said quietly.

Alec met his gaze. ‘Really? Game of Thrones-you would still want to be with me?’

‘Yes.’ Magnus leaned in close to Alec, looking him right in the eye. Maybe it was because he was very sleepy, but he felt almost fearless when the two of them were together like this. ‘I’d want to be with you no matter where we were, Alexander.’

* * *

‘I want you to meet my family.’

The words came out too quickly, Alec almost stumbling over them even though he'd practiced them a hundred times in his head.

He’d been wanting to ask Magnus to meet Jace and Isabelle for nearly a week, but he’d been too scared that Magnus would say no. He was worried Magnus would think they were moving too fast – they’d only been dating for a couple of months or so, and Alec had little experience in relationships. He didn't know when it was a good time to meet someone's family, but he guessed now was okay. Besides, he needed to get Isabelle off his back.

Magnus paused in the middle of slicing a zucchini, resting the knife on the chopping board.

‘Your family?’ he asked. 'I thought you didn't speak to them.'

‘I want you to meet Jace and Isabelle. Not my parents. They’re a little…they don’t really approve of me.’

Magnus frowned at that. ‘They don’t approve of you being gay?’

Alec rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the words to explain. ‘I mean…not really, no. They don’t understand. We don’t really talk much these days, which sucks because my little brother lives with them. It’s hard, not being able to see him. But I have Izzy, and Jace. And friends. And you.’

Magnus's expression was unreadable as he returned to chopping vegetables. 

‘You’re unusually quiet,’ Alec observed. 'Tell me what you're thinking.'

Magnus sighed and rested the knife on the kitchen counter again. ‘I don't like parents who don’t accept their children for who they are,’ he said.

‘It’s not like I do, either,’ Alec said quietly. 'I mean, they're my parents.'

Magnus nodded. ‘I know, ‘ he said. 'I just...it bothers me, you know? Because mine were never there for me. And I hate to see people go through the same thing, even though I know it's common and there's not much I can do to change things...'

Alec reached out across the kitchen counter and took Magnus’s hand. ‘Tell me about yours.’

Magnus breathed deeply, not making eye contact with Alec. ‘My parents were never accepting of me – my father disappeared when I was very young, and my mother…well, she had issues of her own. I left home as soon as I could, but mother never understood why I liked the things I did. Why I slept with both men and women. Why I refused to be ashamed of that or hide it from people.'

'What happened?'

'She would have thrown me out if she could have supported herself, but she was sick for a long time and couldn't afford to live by herself. I left as soon as I could.’

'How long ago was that?'

Magnus sighed. 'I was fifteen.'

Alec's eyes widened with surprise. 'I didn't know. I'm sorry.'

'It's not a big deal anymore. I just try not to think about it. Brings up bad memories.'

‘Have you tried talking to her since then? Or heard from her?’

‘For a long time, I fought to make her understand, or even try to listen to my perspective. She died a few years ago.’

‘I’m sorry, Magnus,’ Alec said, squeezing Magnus’s hand. He hadn't had the faintest idea about what Magnus had been dealing with, but he grateful Magnus felt comfortable enough to tell him about it. He didn’t know how to comfort Magnus except to say the simplest thing he could, and that seemed to be enough for Magnus, who smiled slightly and rested his other hand on top of Alec's.

‘Thank you, Alexander.’

'Thank you for telling me.'

The two of them settled into silence, both drawn into their own thoughts. Alec couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Magnus – to know his parents had both virtually abandoned him, and to find out that his mother died without reconciliation.

‘When is this family meeting planned?’ Magnus suddenly asked. Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Magnus grinned back.

‘I never said I didn’t want to meet them,’ Magnus said.

Alec smiled. ‘I’ll find out when they’re available.’

* * *

Magnus was the most nervous Alec had ever seen him.

‘Will you relax?’ Alec told him, unable to stop himself from smiling slyly at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ He was never going to get sick of that word.

‘I’m trying to, Alexander, but I’m meeting the people closest to you and I want to make a good first impression.’

‘You’re gonna be fine,’ Alec said, mimicking the words he’d been told before their first date. He remembered how nervous he'd been then, and pressed his hand into the small of Magnus’s back for support. He felt the older man relax a little, and smiled, pleased with himself.

They were meeting Jace and Isabelle at a small restaurant in lower Manhattan – a Vietnamese place Alec had specifically chosen for its renowned bun cha. Alec and Magnus were waiting outside, the cool city air biting cruelly at their faces.

Alec had been here before with Isabelle and Jace, and was certain Magnus would like the place. He wanted tonight to go well, and for everyone to be comfortable, because if his friends didn’t like his boyfriend, or vice versa, he wasn’t sure what he would do with himself. Probably move to Fiji to escape the tension. Or clone himself, somehow - which was clearly a logical solution to any problem.

Shut up, Alec.

‘Alec!’

Alec turned when he heard his name and smiled when he saw Jace and Isabelle walking down the street. Isabelle was immaculately dressed as always, clad in a skin tight dress and heels Alec was pretty sure would kill a man if they were used correctly. Jace had chosen something more simple – shirt and jeans, his jacket missing because he was an idiot that would one day catch hypothermia.

Alec hugged the two of them when they reached him, and then he stepped aside, aware Magnus was standing behind him and waiting to be introduced.

‘Jace. Izzy. This is my boyfriend, Magnus.'

Jace stepped forward, holding his hand out. ‘Nice to meet you, Magnus,’ he said as Magnus shook his hand. ‘I’ve heard so much about you.’

‘Good things, I hope,’ Magnus said.

Jace smirked. ‘Oh, you bet good things. Alec won’t shut up about you and your –’ Jace let out a choked breath as Alec elbowed him in the ribs. Magnus laughed but was quickly distracted by Isabelle. She stepped forward, casually bumping Jace out of the way with her hip, her hand out as well.

‘It's a pleasure to finally meet the mysterious Magnus Bane,’ she said.

'I'm mysterious, am I?' Magnus waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Alec, who rolled his eyes. Isabelle grinned.

'Well. Mostly mysterious,' she said.

'In that case...' Magnus took her hand and kissed the back of it, bowing formally before her. Isabelle giggled at the show, and Magnus returned the smile. 'Pleasure to meet the illustrious Isabelle Lightwood.'

The four of them entered the restaurant and were shown to their table. As they were following the waitress, Izzy leaned in close to Alec and whispered, ‘He’s so much prettier in person.’

Alec grinned. ‘I know.’

* * *

Dinner went well. Better, in fact, than Alec had expected, which made him wonder why his expectations were so low - and then he remembered it was Jace and Isabelle and realised he would have been right to assume the worst would happen. Except, it didn't happen.

Alec was grateful to both of them when they were the most gracious he had ever, including Magnus in conversation and relaxing everyone to the point when it felt like they'd all known each other for years. Alec had never been prouder of the people he called family.

When it came time to say goodbye, the four of them separated. Jace and Isabelle were off to a club, the two of them meeting up with a group of friends. Alec declined their offer to join them, instead wanting to go home with Magnus and spend the rest of their evening surfing the buzz of happiness he felt.

The two of them were making their way back to the subway, arm in arm. It was later than Alec had realised, and he couldn’t help but want to glance over his shoulder or look down every shadowed alleyway they walked past. The city was a friend to no one this late, but his fears were waylaid somewhat by Magnus’s confidence.

‘Isabelle is really something,’ Magnus was saying. ‘I admire her style.’

‘She’s definitely one of a kind,’ Alec agreed.

‘And Jace is…well, he’s definitely sociable.’ Magnus smiled up at Alec. ‘I like them.’

‘They liked you too.’

‘Are you sure?’

Alec squeezed Magnus’s arm. ‘I know they did.’

The two of them continued walking, Magnus chatting animatedly about the new makeup stores Isabelle had recommended that he wanted to try. Alec smiled along, glad to see Magnus had had as good a time as Alec had hoped he would.

They were a couple of blocks from the subway when they passed by a bar that was overly rowdy. It normally wouldn’t have meant anything to Alec, except that as the two of them passed, a man peeled off from the crowd and followed the two of them down the street.

Alec didn't want to think more of it than he should, but he could feel the man’s eyes on his back. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on edge, and it wasn’t in a good way. 

‘Magnus…’ Alec muttered, apprehension growing in the pit of his stomach. He saw Magnus nod out of the corner of his eye.

‘I saw him. Just keep walking. It probably means nothing -’

‘Hey, faggots!’

Magnus sighed. 'Or, it means something.'

The two of them turned, facing the big, bearded man who had called out at them. The guy was clearly drunk, stumbling unevenly on his feet, his head bobbing like it wasn't quite attached to his head. As he got closer, Alec could see his shirt was stained, and that he couldn’t quite focus his eyes.

'What do we do?' Alec muttered. 

'Stay calm,' Magnus said evenly. 'We don't know what he wants.'

Alec swallowed dryly, his throat tightening with anxiety. 'Pretty sure we do.'

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing, parading around the street! It’s disgusting, you freaks –’

The drunken man continued to bellow insults at them, his words slurring together in a mess of offensive phrases, some of which Alec had never heard before. 

Alec took Magnus’s elbow and tugged at it, trying to get him to turn away, but Magnus held his ground, his mouth set in a determined line of defiance. The drunk guy continued yelling, waving his arms and getting too close for Alec’s comfort until he was standing before them. Alec could see spit flying from the drunk’s mouth, his flailing arms getting too close for his liking.

‘Come on,’ Alec said to Magnus. ‘Let’s just go.’

'You gonna run away?' the drunken man crowed.

Magnus looked Alec in the eye briefly before he nodded, and the two of them turned their backs on their harasser.

‘Don’t walk away from me!’

Alec felt the hand grab his shoulder, felt himself get pulled back, felt his feet trip out from under him. He hit the ground hard, elbow landing first, the concrete tearing through the sleeve of his jacket, and he stayed down, absorbing the shock of being pushed.

The drunk yelled something about “getting what he deserved” before Magnus cut him off, standing protectively over Alec. Despite being the same height as the drunk, Magnus seemed to tower, intimidating beyond his size.

‘Hey, meat sack! Back off!’ he shouted. The drunk stepped back, thrown off by Magnus’s sudden defensive body language. He couldn’t seem to decide to punch Magnus or shrug off the situation.

'Yeah? And what are you gonna do?'

Magnus didn't hesitate in punching the guy in the face.

He hit their harasser so hard, Alec heard a thud. 

The drunk was sent staggering, grunting loudly in pain. He looked back at Magnus and tried to lunge for the other man, but Alec was back on his feet. He ran at the drunk and caught him in the side with his shoulder, driving him to the ground. The drunk hit the ground with a heavy thump and lay still, groaning into the pavement. 

Alec stood over the drunken man, breathing heavily from the exertion. Magnus crept up beside him, observing the man on the ground in front of him, who was groaning and crying and trying to mumble out a few more insults but only managing to speak to the ground.

'What an asshole,' Magnus said, rubbing his hand. 

‘Are you alright?’ Alec asked, not taking his eyes off the drunk in case the guy got up. 

‘I’m fine. My hand's a bit bruised, but besides that I'm okay,’ Magnus said. He clapped Alec on the shoulder. ‘Let’s just get home.’

* * *

Magnus was sitting at the kitchen counter with a bag of peas pressed to his hand, feeling like an idiot. They were frozen, of course, but he felt ridiculous nonetheless. He hadn’t been in a fight in such a long time, and had forgotten this feeling of numbness that formed in your fists when you hit someone. He was just grateful he hadn't broken anything.

Alec was standing across the counter from him, searching through Magnus’s limited medical supplies for a bandage of some kind. Alec’s elbow was bleeding, grazed from when he’d been pushed over. Magnus felt a rush of anger every time he caught a glimpse of blood or Alec's bruised arm - someone had hurt his boyfriend, and he wanted to make them pay for it.

He couldn't stop thinking about that man. What if he'd had friends? What if they hadn't been able to overpower him? What could have happened to them if? He shuddered, not wanting to think about something like that. They'd been lucky tonight.  

'Are you okay?' Alec asked. Magnus realised he had been staring at Alec, probably with an angry look on his face. He shook himself and leaned back in his seat. 

'Sorry. Yes. I was just thinking, that's all.'

'Okay. Do you want to talk about it?'

Magnus sighed and readjusted his bag of peas. 

'I hate it when things like this happen...' he said. 

'Do you normally get harassed by drunk strangers and then punch them?'

Magnus smiled. 'No. I hate...I hate the fact that I can't walk down the street with my boyfriend and not be attacked. I hate the fact that we're forced to live in fear every time we hold hands in public or kiss on the subway.'

Alec nodded seriously. 'I know what you mean.'

'I know you do.'

'But...'

'There's a "but"?'

It's not like this is a new thing,' Alec continued. 'I mean...I see homophobia every day, Magnus. I see it in the street. I see it in the eyes of people who see us together. I see it every time I talk to my parents. I don't like it, but I've learned to live with it. And, unfortunately, it’s not going away anytime soon.'

Magnus frowned and got up from the counter. He moved to the couch, abandoning his peas in the kitchen, and slumped down on the sofa, massaging his bruised knuckles. Alec followed him, slapping an adhesive bandage on his elbow as he did so. He sat beside Magnus and laid a hand on Magnus's thigh.

'Tell me what you're thinking.' 

‘I spent so much of my upbringing living in fear,' Magnus said. 'My mother was never a friend to me. I sometimes think about how it is for people like us. I hate the fact that so many people live without love or support. I hate that I feel like I can't do anything about it.'

'You want to know what I think?'

Magnus looked up at Alec, and he saw Alec had a perfectly endearing smile on his face. Alec's eyes were soft, and warm, and Magnus could feel his boyfriend's hand gently caressing his leg. 

'I think you were very brave tonight. I think you stood up to a drunken, bigoted asshole and laid a very,  _very_ impressive punch on him. And I think you defended your boyfriend. I don't think that's not doing anything - I think you definitely did something about it. And while that might not change the world's mindset, it meant a lot to me.'

Magnus smiled. 'Thank you.' He leant his head on Alec's shoulder and closed his eyes. Though Alec's words didn't completely dissuade his feelings, he felt a little better with the knowledge he had protected someone he cared for. Someone he loved.

'Maybe we should start a fight club for disadvantaged gay people,' Alec said.

Magnus snorted. 'I'd love to see that.' 

'I think it would be popular. You could teach the perfect right hook. I could learn something from you.'

'You wouldn't have to go,' Magnus laughed. 'I saw you tackle that guy. Plus you're  _very_ tall. That gives you an advantage.'

'I think it helps when you have something to fight for.'

Magnus sat up, looking at Alec, who was averting his gaze. Magnus didn't miss the blush that was creeping up Alec's neck.

'And what's that?' Magnus asked. 

'You.'

Magnus smiled warmly. 'I fought for you, too,' he whispered, and Alec returned his smile.

Magnus closed the space between them and kissed Alec, gently pressing his hand against Alec’s face as he did so, ignoring the ache in his knuckles. Magnus had never felt so close to another human being in his life.

It was then that he realised he didn’t want this to end. Ever. He didn't want Alec to go away, to leave him. He hadn’t wanted someone more.

Magnus pulled back, his eyes still closed, the feeling of Alec’s lips still buzzing on his own. He opened his eyes and saw Alec was watching him, his lips red, the blush spreading across his cheeks. He was the most vulnerable Magnus had ever seen him, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, and to keep kissing him until their lips were raw.

Magnus knew what he was going to say next, and instead of letting fear take him he ran with it, blurting the words from his mouth before his brain could catch up and stop him.

‘Alexander. I’ve never...' He took a deep, steadying breath, and continued. 'The only thought that crossed my mind tonight was my need to protect you. To keep you safe. You are the only person I want in the world. I love you.’

There was no surprise that crossed Alec’s face – no shock, no sign that he did not return Magnus’s feelings. Instead, a slow smile spread across his face, and he leaned in towards Magnus until they were kissing once more. Alec moved away from Magnus's mouth, pressing his lips down Magnus’s chin and jawline until he reached his ear.

‘I love you, too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed babes! This chapter was a little more angsty, a little darker, delving into their characters a little more. Again, I apologise if anyone was upset by any events there. If you wish me to tag it please let me know. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the gap between this update and the last, I've just returned to university and the workload has sort of punched me in the face, so I haven't had a lot of spare time. This chapter took a while to get right, but it is quite long.
> 
> This is probably going to be the last chapter in this fic. I don't really know what else to add at this point, but if inspiration strikes I'll add another. For now, this is it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. Please remember - love is love. And there is always someone or something out there that can be there for you when you need it. Please don't ever doubt that. Please don't give in to the hate that exists in this world. Always keep fighting.


	5. Tear Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec receives some difficult news and both he and Magnus deal with their emotions.
> 
> *Warning: this chapter contains homophobic slurs and an exploration of grief and death. I apologise if this is upsetting to any readers.*

Alec's phone buzzed loudly on the nightstand, a rude interruption to his early morning doze. He rolled over, his eyes still closed, his mind stuck halfway between asleep and awake. His fingers scrabbled across the wood surface of the table until they closed over his vibrating phone, and he fumbled as tried to swipe the screen to answer.

'Hello?' he said, his voice scratchy with sleep.

'Alexander? Is that you? It's your mother.'

He froze. He hadn't heard that voice in over two years, and had hardly been expecting her to call him at six in the morning. The only response he could string together was not, exactly, coherent. 'What? Why?'

'I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your father.'

Alec sat up slowly. 'What do you mean?'

Maryse's voice shook on the other end of the line. 'Your father, he...he had a heart attack. I'm sorry, Alexander, but he passed away early this morning.'

Alec swallowed. 'Okay. Goodbye mother.' And with that, he hung up the phone.

He felt numb. His whole body felt like your legs felt when you sat on them for too long, a dead weight hanging off your body. And there was sadness, a cold bloom in his stomach, like a rush of air when you breathed too deeply on a winter's day. It expanded, a balloon in his chest, pushing upwards and outwards and filling his lungs. His hand dropped to his lap and he stared at his phone, trying and failing to comprehend what he'd just been told.

His father was dead.

Alec could feel his throat swelling, the sadness turning into guilt, the guilt into anger, the anger into confusion. He couldn't move, his brain running about a thousand miles a minute, but his body refused to move.

'I don't understand.' 

Magnus stirred beside him and he sleepily greeted good morning. Alec wasn't even sure it was real so he didn't answer.

His father was dead.

Alec placed his phone back on his nightstand, half-wishing this had just been a dream and he'd only imagined the phone call, the other half of him thinking he should get up and do something, maybe cry, maybe scream, but there was nothing but a pit in his stomach and a tingling in his hands and feet.

'What's going on?' Magnus's question buzzed in his ears, like he was listening through a grate, through a screen, like Magnus was a recording and he wasn't even in the room with him. Alec felt Magnus's hands on his back and shoulders but they weren't real, they didnt feel real.

The balloon in his chest pushed at his lungs and suddenly there wasn't enough air and he couldn't breathe. 

'Alec? Are you alright?'

He was gasping for air, and it was guilt, the damned guilt he shouldn't have to feel, the guilt of not even knowing his father had even been sick, of being the son his father never wanted, crushing, consuming, unfounded guilt he couldn't stop. Irrational guilt that his father was dead because of Alec.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel like this. What was grief supposed to be like?

His father was dead. How was he supposed to know what was normal?

He felt Magnus climb off their bed and kneel in front of him, holding his arms, shaking him, trying to get him to calm down enough to talk to him, but Alec was numb and there was no sound. Only crushing guilt, guilt, guilt. And it was  _his_ fault.

'Alec! Tell me what happened,' Magnus nearly shouted, his eyes wide and afraid and confused, and the guilt extended to him now, and Alec knew he should say something but he didn't have the strength.

Somehow Alec found his breath again, and the words were choked out of his mouth, soaked in regret and despair.

'My father is dead.'

* * *

**Christmas Eve, 2 years ago:**

_'Do you think this is too formal?'_

_Magnus swept his gaze up and down Alec's form, noting the way the dark suit fitted his boyfriend well, the curve of the suit over Alec's back and ass, the long arms and legs. He grinned._

_'You look hot.'_

_Alec rolled his eyes. 'That's not what I asked. But, thank you.'_

_'The invitation says formal, doesn't it?'_

_'Yeah, but what does that really mean, because sometimes you get "formal" and they mean like, a shirt, and sometimes you get "formal formal" and they mean a tuxedo so I don't know. I want to make sure-'_

_Magnus pecked Alec on the lips. 'Sometimes, you forget you look like a model.'_

_Alec frowned in frustration. 'Once again, that doesn't help me.'_

_'Trust me, babe, you look great.'_

_Alec grumbled unintelligibly to himself but let it go, pulling his coat on over his suit. Magnus collected the invitation from the kitchen counter and his own jacket, reading out the instructions on the invite as they headed to the door._

_'"You are invited to attend the Lightwood Christmas Party at Harper's Bar. Formal attire required for entry. Drinks and hors d'ouevres provided." See? No one says "attire" or "hors d'ouevres" if they don't mean "wear a suit".'_

_Alec pulled open the door. 'Are you sure I don't need to change-'_

_'Oh my god, go!' Magnus practically pushed him out the door, following him out and locking it behind them. He caught Alec's arm as they headed down the stairs, looping his hand through Alec's elbow._

_'How are you so calm?' Alec asked. 'You're about to meet my parents.'_

_'What can I say? Parents love me.'_

_'You don't know them. They're tough, and they don't particularly agree with...well, me.'_

_'Stop making them sound like beef jerky.'_

_'Magnus...'_

_'Alec. It'll be fine. What could be more fun than spending a night out trying to impress your parents?'_

* * *

Magnus almost missed the turnoff for the Lightwood Estate, nearly driving past the entrance to the driveway when Alec flung out his arm.

'Left, left, left!'

The driveway was long, lined with towering oak trees and several empty paddocks. They passed through an old iron gate. A sign hung on the wall of the gate, reading "Lightwood Manor, est. 1843". 

Magnus glanced sideways at Alec. 'Jesus, what kind of fancy-ass place are you taking me to?'

'Yeah...my family's pretty, um...'

'Rich?'

'Yeah.'

Magnus grinned. 'How did we avoid talking about that?'

'I don't know.' Alec smiled. 'Probably spent too long talking about your teacups.'

Magnus gasped dramatically. 'I thought you liked my teacups?'

He watched as Alec laughed, missed the reply Alec made. He'd missed that smile, that laugh, in the past few days. 

The road came upon a large, red-brick house, ivy climbing up the walls. Magnus's mouth dropped as he pulled up outside the manor, his  eyes trailing over the manor, it's fading walls and rose gardens and beautifully carved door. His beat-up car looking shamefully old and tacky beside the magnificent house.

'Okay, this is my new favourite place,' Magnus said. He glanced at Alec, saw him looking sadly at the door. 'You okay?'

'I haven't been back here in so long.' Alec exhaled loudly, and then reached for the door handle. 'Let's get this over with.'

Magnus followed him, wincing as Alec slammed the door a little too hard. Alec had never had much respect for his car. 

'You could be nicer to my car, you know,' he grumbled. 

'That old dinosaur has been through a lot worse.'

Magnus vividly remembered the incident just from last week, which had involved a trashcan and one very angry pedestrian. 'That's my point. She's been through a lot.'

They headed across the gravel drive, approaching the front door of the house. It was enormous up close, with glass panels set into the wood and brass knocker in the centre. Alec reached out and tapped the knocker loudly, and then retreated back to wait. 

Magnus grinned suddenly. 'I can't wait to see your old room.'

Alec whipped his head around, a look of horror on his face. 'No. No way.'

'Why not? Is it embarrassing?'

'...no.'

'Liar.'

There was still no response from the house. Alec tapped the knocker again, louder this time. 

'Do you think I could price some of your antiques?' Magnus wondered aloud.

'Do you really think that's appropriate right now?'

Magnus shrugged. 'It's not like I want to buy them, I'm just going to be bored. Your mother won't want me to be here.'

'She's not the reason you're here,' Alec said. 'I need you. I can't face her on my own.'

There was a click on the other side of the door and then it was pulled open with a squeal. An old, squat man stood before them, dressed in a sweater vest and slacks. His eyes trailed over Magnus before settling on Alec. 

'Master Alexander? How pleasant to see you!'

'Hey, Hodge. It's been a long time.' Alec's voice was stiff and formal, and Magnus could see the smile he wore was strained.

The man, Hodge, swept his arm behind him. 'Please, come inside.'

The foyer was magnificent, the floor a rich wood that gleamed from a recent polish. Light filtered in through the windows, airy and warm. There was a chandelier hung from the ceiling, which shimmered in the midday sun. Magnus couldn't believe this was only the entrance to the house.

Hodge took their coats and hung them on a coat rack which stood beside the door, made of an elegant curved wood that Magnus desperately wished to examine close up. 

'Thank you, Hodge,' Alec said. 'You don't have to babysit us - I'm sure you have a lot to do.'

Hodge nodded. 'Madame Lightwood is in the Master's study. I trust you remember the way, sir?' 

'Of course. We'll be fine. And please, don't call me sir.'

'Very good, sir-ah, Alexander.'

Hodge inclined his head and turned on his heel, disappearing into the house. Magnus made a face at Alec as Hodge left, and Alec rolled his eyes, heading for the doorway on their right. Magnus followed as Alec led him through several rooms - a dining room, a small library, a sitting area - and felt almost excitable as he saw dozens of old pieces of furniture just begging for him to investigate. Maybe he could find replicas of the furniture online.

'I can't believe you have a butler,' Magnus whispered, unsure if anyone was listening. 

'He's not a butler, he's...the caretaker,' Alec replied. He led Magnus up a flight of creaky stairs to the second floor.

'He called you "Master Alexander",' Magnus said, imitating Hodge's accent. 

'Hodge believes in the traditional sense of the role,' Alec explained. 'He insists on calling me that even thought I've asked him not to.'

'So he  _is_ a butler.'

'He's...oh, whatever.'

They reached a hallway, which had several doors lining it on one side and large paned windows on the other. The floor was covered in a thick carpet. 

'Is your bedroom behind one of these?' Magnus asked excitably. 

Alec glared back at him. 'Don't even think about it.'

Magnus grinned and sized up the door in front of him. 'Which one is it? Alec?'

Alec didn't respond. He'd stopped at the end of the hall, the last door, with his hand fixed halfway between his side and the door as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to open it or not. Magnus came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm right here with you,' he said. 

Alec took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The room was a study, grand in it's nature, the walls lined with shelves of books and medals and photographs. An enormous desk was placed central in the room, its top adorned with several books, documents and a glass award, the plaque unreadable from this distance. Behind it sat Maryse Lightwood, glasses perched on her nose as she bent over a sheet of paper. 

She looked up as they entered. Her eyes flitted from her son, to Magnus, and then back again. 'Alexander. You're here.' She sounded almost relieved.

Alec stood in the doorway, uncertain of himself now that he was face to face with his mother again. He twisted his face in what might have been an attempt at a smile, but Magnus thought it looked more like a grimace. 'Hello, mother.'

* * *

 _The Lightwood party had booked out the entire bar, and decorated it with white and gold streamers, with balloons and tinsel to match. Magnus was dumbfounded by the amount of people that filled the room - he wasn't sure he even knew this many people. All of them were dressed in their finest suits and dresses; glamor, as they called it on_ Project Runway. _Pop music was playing loudly overhead in the entranceway, making it difficult to hear._

 _Alec was busy speaking to the man at the door. Magnus couldn't hear what was being said over the noise, but there seemed to be some kind of problem. The man with was shaking his head, pointing at Magnus and speaking animatedly. Alec made eye contact with Magnus, who frowned and mouthed,_ 'What's wrong?'

_Alec shrugged, and tried again to convince the man at the door to let them in. Once again, the man vehemently shook his head no._

_Alec turned away, shaking his head, and Magnus gave him a sad look. They had to go._

_They headed back down the stairs. It was quieter down here, and Magnus tapped Alec on the shoulder._

_'What was that about?'_

_Alec shook his head. 'It said you weren't on the list to get in.'_

_Magnus frowned. 'You RSVPd right?'_

_Alec nodded, and then his eyes widened as he looked past Magnus at something behind him. Magnus turned, and was confronted by a smartly dressed older woman. Her dark hair was drawn back into a severe ponytail, and her red lips stretched into a wide smile. She firmly pushed him aside and took Alexander's face, pressing her lips to either of his cheeks._

_'Alexander!' she said. 'How lovely to see you!'_

_Before Magnus could understand what was happening, the woman had led Alec back up the stairs, Magnus following close behind. They approached the man again, who smiled politely at the woman and let the three of them pass. Inside the club, the music was much softer, and they were able to speak again._

_'I'm sorry about all that business at the door,' the woman was saying. 'It must have been a clerical error. I try to employ only the best, but sometimes disappointments get through.' She turned to Magnus, and he realised she was speaking to him._

_'Oh, uh, not at all,' he stammered. 'It's fine, really.'_

_'I believe you met my son already?' she continued. She presented Alec, as though they were strangers. Alec grimaced uncomfortably, his arms stiff by his sides.'Alexander Lightwood. It was very nice of him to try and help you get in. As this is an exclusive party, I know you wouldn't be here without receiving an invitation.'  She turned back to Magnus. 'I'm Maryse Lightwood. Do you work for my husband?'_

_Magnus stared. This woman, Alec's mother, was treating him like he was a work associate to Alec's father. He didn't understand what was happening._

_'I'm sorry, I'm not sure -'_

_'Well, surely you know my husband? Robert Lightwood? That's who would have invited you.' Maryse's eyes narrowed. 'Unless you're not supposed to be here?'_

_'I, uh, I'm not -' Magnus had never been at a loss for words like this before, but he felt like his tongue had turned to glue in his mouth. Maryse was eyeing him like he was a rat in her kitchen._

_Alec stepped in, moving to stand beside Magnus. 'Actually, mother, he's my...friend. My plus one.' Magnus didn't question the awkward word choice. He felt tense, like a bowstring pulled too tight._

_Maryse nodded her understanding. 'Ah, of course. My apologies. May I make your acquiantance, Mr...?'_

_Magnus stuck out his hand. 'Bane. Magnus Bane.'_

_'And how do you know my son, Mr Bane?'_

_Magnus opened his mouth but hesitated. He didn't know what the rule was now, and looked over at Alec for guidance. Alec swallowed visibly and turned to his mother. Magnus nearly crossed his fingers, hoping with every fibre of his being that his boyfriend would make the right choice._

_'Magnus and I are together, mother.'_

_The answer couldn't have made Magnus prouder._

_Maryse clearly did not agree. She blinked rapidly and put on her smile again. Her eyes were venomous. 'I don't understand. What do you mean you're together?'_

_Magnus grabbed Alec's arm. 'Alec, it's okay...' he said in a low voice, trying to get Alec to understand it was okay to avoid this, they hadn't discussed what to do in this situation, it had all been fun and games before now._

_'He's my boyfriend.'_  

* * *

'It's so wonderful you came, dear,' Maryse said, stepping around the desk and drawing Alec into a hug. She pulled away, the smile gone, and lifted her chin as she inspected Magnus.

'I didn't think you would come too.'

Magnus wasn't sure how to take that, even though he didn't think it was meant to be an insult. He remembered the woman had just lost her husband. 'Um...I'm sorry for your loss.'

Her husband, who Magnus had gotten into a fistfight with last time they'd met.

Maryse was clearly remembering the same thing, but said, 'Thank you.'

She returned her attention to her son, drawing him over to the desk. 'Alexander, I have so much that needs doing. The funeral is on Friday, but I still need to organise a caterer for the wake, and an accounting appointment must be made, and dear Robert left so much paperwork in his desk, it's a mess...'

Alec nodded as his mother spoke, prompting her to show him what she needed. He glanced at Magnus, who was still standing in the doorway as though he had been forgotten. Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec smiled a little, mouthing  _I'm sorry._

Magnus sighed and turned on his heel and left the room, wandering down the hallway. He knew Alec didn't mean to abandon him, and that he needed Magnus where he could reach him, but it was obvious Magnus was an unwanted presence when it came to Lightwood family affairs. It was better for him to stay out of the way, instead of becoming a piece of furniture.

He thought about trying to find Alec's room on his own, but he was smart enough to know that would be a hideous breach of privacy. Instead, he wandered the house aimlessly, trying to admire the paintings on the walls and the decorative furniture, the seemingly endless supply of rooms. The manor was beautiful, like an interactive work of art, but Magnus's mind was elsewhere, now that he was alone. 

He hated the toll Robert's death had taken on Alec. Even though his meeting with the man had been brief, and violent, Alec had been Robert's son, and they'd had a life together once. Magnus knew what it was like to lose someone like that, someone you loved even when things turned sour. This whole experience had dredged up memories he'd tried to bury years ago, of his mother, but he knew it would never really go away. He hadn't said anything, because Alec had enough on his plate, but it was hard to be alone when he was like this.

He found a dining room with a dozen photographs on a set of shelves in the corner. He got closer and realised they were family photographs. One was a very formal one, a staged family portrait with all of the Lightwoods in suits and dresses. Alec was young, perhaps eleven or twelve, but he still had the same serious gaze, the same brooding eyebrows. Robert's hand lay protectively on his son's shoulder, his smile a mask to the cruel man he would grow to be. 

Another showed Alec, Isabelle and Jace from several years ago, when they were about seventeen. The three of them were laughing happily, their hair wet. They'd just had a day at the beach. Magnus tried to imagine meeting a teenage Alec, tried to imagine the two of them in their youth trying to navigate the awkward halls of adolescence and high school.

Magnus wished they could go back to those days, when life wasn't so complicated.

* * *

 ' _I warned you, Alexander. I told you not to do this again.'_

_Alec looked away at the words. He knew what she was referring to - the last time he'd brought a boy to a family function had ended in tears and screaming and a slap that he sometimes imagined still burned on his cheek. He should have known this time would be no different._

_'We asked you not to bring this kind of behaviour into our lives.'_ _Maryse's voice was low and dangerous, barely audible above the noise in the bar. Alec wanted to run, wanted to hide himself from her words, because when she was like this he was a child again, alone and in trouble._

_'How could you disrespect us like this, Alexander? After all we've done for you. All we've given you. This is how you repay us?'_

_Alec felt Magnus tense beside him, the grip on his arm tighten almost painfully. He was ashamed Magnus had to experience this with him. He should have known this would be a bad idea._

_'Maryse! I see our boy has finally arrived.' The voice boomed above the rest of the room, loud and imposing and pompous. Alec's stomach dropped as Robert approached them, his cheeks flushed red. He'd already been drinking._

_Robert paused when he saw the three of them, the way Magnus was holding Alec's arm, the way Alec was almost cowering as his mother glared at him. The shame, the shame. Alec felt the steely gaze cut through him like a knife, but he couldn't do anything. This was a punishment, after all._

_Robert's jaw clenched, his eyes blazing. 'What's going on here?'_

_'Our son has...he's with this man,' Maryse said, for all the world sounding like she'd announced her son was dying. Magnus moved slightly in front of Alec, shielding him, protecting him, recognising the hatred in Robert's eyes for what it was._

_He'd never felt so small._

_'Robert, please...' Maryse wailed dramatically. Robert's eyes flicked to Magnus, and his mouth curled in a dangerous smile._

_'So...you're the fag who has corrupted my son.'_

_The room seemed to hush. Alec saw Magnus straighten, the tension of his shoulders, the clenching of his fists, and he shared that anger. The logical part of his brain caught up. He wasn't a child anymore. He had every right to be angry._

_'You don't say that to him,' Alec said, his voice soft. Robert turned back to his son, eyebrows raised in surprise._

_'What did you say to me?'_

_'You've got a problem with me, you leave him out of it,' Alec continued, louder, defiantly. He was aware the people in the vicinity were watching him, aware that this might turn very nasty very quickly, but he didn't care. He wouldn't stand for this, not anymore. Not when someone was on his side._

_Robert stepped forward, his mouth curling into a snarl, and Alec almost wished he could step down, wished he could take back what he'd just said, wished he could submit and run home with his tail between his legs and just live with the humiliation. But he remembered Magnus, and Alec remembered he knew how to be brave._

_'You don't get to come here and tell me what to do, boy,' Robert spat. 'You've dishonoured the Lightwood name. You bring this filth in front of our family, our friends, and you think you can get away with it? You're an embarrassment.'_

_Alec flinched as though his father had struck him. Even when he towered over his father, he felt like he was being looked down upon, like Robert was able to crush him underfoot despite him being much shorter than his son. His parents only loved parts of him, the parts they understood, the parts they could use, but they despised the rest of him. It was so hard to keep the pieces of himself together._

_'Perhaps he would be better off without toxic people like you in his life!'_

_Magnus. In Magnus, Alec would find strength._

_Robert rounded on Magnus, his face too close, his cheeks red and angry and his eyes wild. 'What did you say to me?' Robert demanded, stamping his foot like a child._

_Magnus held his chin high, and in that moment he was the tallest Alec had seen him, holding himself with dignity, and Alec realised he should aspire to be more like Magnus. Magnus was no child. Magnus was strong._

_'You don't deserve your son,' Magnus said. 'And he certainly doesn't deserve a parent like you.'_

_'And what kind of parent am I?'_

_'A shitty one.'_

_The fist flew out of nowhere - one second, Robert was seething, and then the next he had thrown a punch at Magnus. The room fell silent at the sound, the thud. Alec could feel eyes on him, staring, speculating, and he wished he could just restart the night and try again. Or never come here in the first place._

_Magnus was unable to dodge it. It hit him in the mouth, causing him to stumble. Alec started forward, but he stopped when Magnus turned back to Robert. Robert stood smugly, his mouth curled in a smile._

_'What are you gonna do, huh? You gonna hit me, you homo?'_

_Magnus swung his fist without a second thought, and the punch landed squarely on Robert's nose. Blood spurted freely down his face and he gasped._

_Magnus grunted and shook his hand, holding it close to his chest. Alec moved forward even as his mother did, the two of them mirrored as they supported their loved ones. Alec held Magnus up, squeezing his shoulders._

_'What the hell are you doing?' Alec asked, keeping his voice low._

_'Defending you,' Magnus replied, wiping his bleeding lip with the back of his hand. 'The asshole deserved it.'_

_Alec threw a look over his shoulder, and his father met his gaze, glaring angrily. Robert pinched his nose with one hand, blood spotting his white shirt, and Alec couldn't help but feel a slight sense of victory at the sight._

_'Get out of my club!' Robert yelled, his voice thick with blood. 'I won't have poofs ruining my night.'_

_'Wasn't much of a night to begin with, you dick!' Magnus shot back, and Robert lunged, held back by a couple of his guests. Alec grabbed Magnus and turned him away, pushing him towards the exit. They dashed down the stairs, hand in hand, and burst onto the street. They didn't stop running until they reached the end of the block, where Alec stopped, panting slightly in the cold air._

_'Oh my god,' Alec muttered, pressing his hands to his forehead. 'I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe that just happened. Oh, god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.'_

_Magnus pulled Alec further along the street. Alec kept muttering to himself, the panic and anger and fear swirling into a tornado of intense emotion, pooling in his chest and shooting out of his mouth in a babble. He couldn't think straight, couldn't think about what this meant for him, all he could replay in his head was the dozen horrible things his father had said to him._

_'Oh my god, Magnus,' Alec said when they reached a corner, standing in front of a bright neon sign that said_  TATTOOS. _'They just...they've never done that before, and I...I can't believe this happened, and your face, and I can't believe they said those things...'_

_Magnus turned to face him. The neon light made Magnus's lip look a lot worse than it had in the dim light of the club. Alec reached out and touched Magnus's mouth lightly, his hands shaking with adrenaline._

_'I can't believe you hit him,' Alec said. 'I can't believe he hit you.'_

_M_ _agnus shrugged. 'Like I said - he deserved it. And I'll be fine.'_

_'No, but...thank you.'_

_'What for?'_

_'For standing up for me. For doing what I've wanted to do for years...' Alec ran a hand through his hair. 'They hate me. They'll never want to see me again. They'll disown me.'_

_'No they won't.'_

_Alec laughed nervously. 'You just met them, of course they will.'_

_Alec could see his future laid out before him; his relationship with his parents was ruined. He was going to be cut off completely, probably written out of the will, burned out of the family tree. His photos would be destroyed, he'd never be mentioned again. All of his life, gone in an instant. He felt the weight of it pressing down, the years and years of solitude he would have to endure, and then he saw Magnus, Magnus who would be there for him, Magnus who would defend him, Magnus who would fight for him. Magnus, who had already fought for him. Who loved him._

_Alec pulled Magnus close, wrapping him in a tight hug. Magnus hugged him and Alec was shaking, but whether it was from fear or shock he didn't know. They stood there for a long time, pressed close, holding each other up, not wanting to let the other go._

_Magnus pressed his hand against the back of Alec's neck, shushing him gently._

_'It's okay, baby,' he murmured. 'I've got you.'_

* * *

'It is rude to snoop, Mr Bane.'

The voice came from behind him, and it caught him off guard. Magnus whirled, photograph still in his hand, to see Maryse in the doorway, her lips pursed. 

'I, uh...sorry,' Magnus said sheepishly. He placed the picture frame back on the shelf and turned away, aiming for the other door out of the room, intending to get as far away from Maryse as possible. 

'Magnus. I don't mind.'

He stopped. He was itching to run away, scared to spend more than a moment with Maryse in case she brought up the Christmas debacle, or his relationship with Magnus, or Robert. But he couldn't leave.

Maryse sat at one of the dining chairs, resting her hands on the table in front of her. She waved her hand at the seat across from her and inclined her head. 'I was hoping you might sit with me.' She raised her eyebrows pointedly and Magnus realised he wasn't allowed to refuse. He approached the table slowly and sat stiffly in the seat opposite her, sitting on the edge of his seat. 

'I understand you've been quite a support for my son,' she said. 'I'm grateful for that. He must be going through a great ordeal.'

Magnus cleared his throat. 'Yes, well, I have some experience in grief. I'm happy I can be there for him.' There was an awkward silence. Magnus didn't know where to look.

Maryse looked down at her hands, twisting her wedding ring around her finger. 'It took me some time to accept Robert's passing, but I've found reflection is great tool to help with grief. Not only reflecting on myself, but also on the past, and the future.'

Magnus wasn't sure where this was going so he said nothing, leaning towards caution over curiosity.

'My husband died, and it came to my attention that I was very much alone. My children have left me for the city, and my family are all very far away. I figured it was time to repair my relationship with my son, to try and keep what little I have left.'

Maryse turned and looked at Magnus head on, appearing as sincere as Magnus had ever seen her. 'I wish to make amends with my son's family as well. I know we do not have much history, and what we do have is blighted by past behaviour. I wish to overcome that.'

'The only thing I did was to defend my boyfriend,' Magnus said carefully. 'If that was a "blight", then I'm sorry, but I don't regret my actions.'

'I see.' Maryse removed her hands from the table. 'I understand why you might feel that way.'

Magnus noticed she didn't admit she'd been at fault as well.

'I want you to know,' Maryse added. 'I would like to try to come to terms with my son's...lifestyle choices. I cannot promise I will ever see things the same way you do, but I am willing to try.'

With that, Maryse stood, brushing her skirt down, and walked away. Magnus watched her go, wondering whether she was sincere or not, and thinking that perhaps there was still hope left for those who were willing to change. 

* * *

The cemetery belonged to the Lightwood family, a small private plot situated in one of the many acres of land on the property. It was modest, the headstones simple but elegant, made of grey or black marble with gold etchings. The plot was surrounded by trees and plants, and overlooked the cityscape beyond. Magnus had spent most of the service admiring the peaceful surroundings, and the view provided to the cemetery's occupants.

The group attending Robert Lightwood's funeral was small - close friends, relatives, and the staff of the manor. There had been no church service, as Robert had not been a religious man. The ceremony was simply a chance for the family to say goodbye. 

Magnus had avoided attracting attention - he'd worn a simple black suit, a dark change from his usual bright attire, and had stayed to the rear of most of the service, allowing Alec to be with his family. He didn't want to impose, because today wasn't about him. It was about the family, and it was about Robert, and the last person Robert would want to have at his service was the man who had fought him at a private event.

Magnus listened to the family say goodbye, and he had to wonder at what they said. Robert had been a bigot when Magnus had known him, but now he was dead he was a good man, a good father and husband, an excellent business man, compassionate and strong. Magnus had never understood why people decided the dead were saints.

Jace spoke, telling a story about how Robert had taught him to shoot a gun at a young age, how they had shot clay pigeons for hours together, and the fun he'd had as a child. Isabelle spoke about how her father had been there for her all her life, listening to her stories about her boyfriends, her drama with her friends. Maryse gave a few kind words of love to her departed husband, and Alec said nothing at all. 

Afterwards, when the gathering cleared, and everyone was heading up to the house for the wake, Alec remained, standing above the grave, his hands in his pockets. Magnus stayed back, approaching his boyfriend slowly, wary of the thin emotions that always seemed to lay over funerals.

'You okay?' Magnus asked quietly. 

'I don't know.' Alec sighed, lifting his gaze to look out over the city in the distance. The sun was setting, the orange glow bathing the landscape in golden streaks of light. 'I kept thinking I was going to say something, but I didn't have the right words. I don't know what I should say.'

'You don't have to say anything.'

'He'd want me to,' Alec said, gesturing to the half-filled grave. The gardeners would attend to filling in the hole later tonight. 'I don't think I want to give him the satisfaction.'

Magnus followed Alec's gaze, remembering the first time he'd stood over a grave like this, the feelings of guilt and regret he'd experienced. 'I wish I'd said something.'

'To your mother?'

Magnus nodded. 'I never did. When she died, I felt like part of me was punched out, like a hole. I lost her before I could resolve our problems, and I never spoke at her funeral. I've regretted it everyday, wondered what that sense of closure would feel like.'

'You never talk about your mom,' Alec said.

'I don't like to think about it. It was a rough time of my life.'

'Tell me about her.'

Magnus smiled. 'She was beautiful. When she laughed, it was always a full belly laugh. Her hair was always done up neatly. I remember she always smelled like lavender, because she used lavender cream on her hands every night. She never fully supported me, but I knew she loved me.'

'What happened to her?'

'She had AIDs. I had to watch her die, over months, and she left me with so many things unsaid between us.'

Alec closed his eyes. 'I'm so sorry Magnus.'

'Don't be. This is about you. But if you want my advice, say what you need to say now, and walk away with no regrets.'

Alec let out a deep breath, and he was quiet for several minutes. Magnus watched him, watched the skyline, watched the sun disappear over the horizon. He thought about his mother, how the day he'd said goodbye had been so hard, filled with pain and unresolved conflict and guilt, and he wished he could have a few seconds more to say what he needed to. He felt like he was still weighed down with her, with his mother and their complicated relationship. If only he could talk to her one more time. 

'I don't know why I can't think of anything to say,' Alec finally said, looking down at the grave. 'I loved you, Dad, but I hated you. I really did. I wished you could have accepted me, but the more I tried to get you to understand the more you pulled away.' Alec sniffed, but Magnus made no move to comfort him. He knew Alec needed to do this alone. 

'I wish things could have been different between us,' Alec continued. 'I wish we could have been closer, could have understood each other, but I know that's not possible now. I just want you to know that I'm sad you're gone. And I'm going to miss you.'

Alec reached out a hand and Magnus took it, holding him there, keeping him from faltering. Alec wiped his eyes and finished: 'And I'm going to try and forgive you, one day.'

Magnus squeezed his hand, smiling sadly. 'Do you feel better?' he asked. 

Alec shrugged. 'I don't know how I feel.'

'That's okay, baby. You've done everything you can. You can let him go now.'

* * *

It was when the dark enveloped the two of them, warm and comforting, hiding their faces from each other, that they felt at peace. When there was just the pressure of their limbs intertwined, Magnus's head resting on Alec's chest, hands stroking the planes of their bodies, that there was courage. When Magnus could feel Alec's breath tousling his hair, and he knew everything would be alright even if he couldn't explain why. When they were alone, together.

'I think we should get married.'

It was the dark, making Alec brave, letting him voice the question he'd always wanted to ask but couldn't find the courage to do so. He couldn't see Magnus's face, but he didn't have to, because Magnus was here with him, in the dark. 

Magnus froze, his heart pounding a million miles a minute, the precipice of sleep suddenly a thousand worlds away, and he lifted his head, looking up at where he knew Alec would be smiling at him. 'What?'

'I think we should get married.'

When Alec repeated the words, Magnus drew a sharp breath, his mind racing, his heart thudding.

'Magnus? An answer would be really nice.'

Magnus laughed, and Alec couldn't get another word out when Magnus kissed him, kissed him hungrily and lovingly and tenderly. The dark made him brave.

Magnus drew back for air. 'Yes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me this long to update. Real life has been very busy and I'm afraid that takes priority. But finally, here we have the conclusion(?) to this fic.
> 
> Thank you very much for all of the kudos and comments y'all have been leaving, it makes me happier than I can say.
> 
> It took me a long time to write this chapter in the right way, and I had about four different attempts before I was happy. It's a little rough around the edges but I wanted it to capture some emotions I've been feeling lately. I decided it was about time to publish it, so here it is.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Feedback is always welcome. Until next time, loves! - JAW xx


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

_‘I promise to love you, even when we grow old and grey, and we argue, and pretend we hate one another.’_

* * *

Magnus fumbled through the coats that hung on the rack, searching their pockets furiously.

‘Babe!’ he shouted. ‘Have you seen my keys?’

‘They’re on the counter,’ Alec said absentmindedly. He was curled on the couch with a bowl of cereal perched precariously on one knee, his laptop on the other. A thick binder lay open on the coffee table in front of him, the pages filled with pictures of churches, flowers, menus. "The Book of Brides" Isabelle called it. Alec called it his source of unhappiness and anger.

‘No, I checked there.’

‘Bedside table?’

‘Checked.’

‘Bathroom?’

‘I _checked._ I've looked everywhere.’

‘I don’t know, then.’

Magnus dropped the coat in his hands on the floor and went to the sofa, digging behind the cushions. Magnus reached where Alec was sitting and shoved him gently. Alec finally looked up, spoon in hand, mouth full of bran.

‘Get up and let me look.’

Alec gestured vaguely at his laptop. ‘I've got work to do.’

Magnus sighed exasperatedly. ‘Alec, _move._ ’

‘Magnus, I'm answering emails.'

‘Alexander,’ Magnus snapped, ‘I am late for a meeting with a potential antiques dealer, and then I have to go to look at flower arrangements for the reception, and then I’ve gotta go pick out table decorations with Isabel and finalise the guest list. I can clearly see the Oprah video open on the screen! Move, damn it!’

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘Geez, relax,’ he muttered.

Magnus threw his hands up in frustration and stormed away. ‘Ugh! Forget it! Not like we're planning a wedding or anything!’

'I'm aware of the wedding, Magnus!' Alec shot after him. 'I have a half-tonne binder sitting right in front of me!'

Magnus eventually found his keys in the pocket of his pants from yesterday. As Magnus was passing by Alec on his way out he paused, intending to apologise for his irritability.

‘What do you want now?’ Alec said grumpily. He was turning the pages of the binder a little too aggressively, whipping the pages one by one.

Magnus sighed, the good intentions gone. ‘Never mind. I’ll see you later.’

‘Yeah. Don't forget to pick out the right flowers.’

Magnus took care to slam the door behind him on his way out.

He was already planning an apology meal he could prepare for dinner by the time he was out of the building.

* * *

' _I promise to support you and the choices you make, whether they be good or bad, and I promise to be there for you when you need me. I promise to help you when times get hard, and I will celebrate your triumphs as though they were my own.’_

* * *

‘I think I want to be a police officer.’

Magnus looked up with some surprise. ‘A cop?’

Alec nodded slowly. He was stirring the risotto that sat simmering on the stove, his back to Magnus, who was busy chopping oregano. ‘I’ve been looking at applying for the force next year,’ Alec continued. ‘It pays pretty well, and I think it’s what I want to do. I want to be able to help people, protect people. I think it’s a good idea.’

Magnus was quiet, concentrating on chopping the herb in front of him. ‘Are you sure you really want to do this?’ he asked eventually.

‘I think I do. I’ve already looked at academy placements in the city.’ Alec grinned. He turned to face Magnus, and realised his fiancé looked less than pleased. His face fell. ‘What? Do you think it’s a bad idea?’

Magnus shook his head. ‘No, I think you’ll be great at it, it’s just…’

‘It’s just what?’

‘It’s dangerous. I don’t like the idea of you putting yourself in that position. You could get hurt.’

Alec sighed. ‘I could get hurt crossing the street, Magnus.’

Magnus frowned in frustration. ‘That's not what I meant. We’re getting married, Alec, trying to start a family…what am I going to do if something happens to you?’

‘Hey.’ Alec put the spoon he was holding on the counter and took Magnus’s hand. He squeezed it tightly and waited until Magnus looked at him. ‘I know that it might seem scary, but I really want to do this. I can’t make coffee for the rest of my life. I need to do this, for me. For us.’

Magnus let go a deep breath. ‘If this is really what you want to do, then okay.’

‘Really?’ Alec's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas.

‘Yes.’

Alec grinned and pecked Magnus on the lips. ‘Thank you!’

* * *

' _I promise to stay by your side through the good and the bad. I promise to encourage you, and care for you, and make sure you have everything you need or want. I promise to love and care for our children, should we have them.’_

* * *

Central Park in summer smelled like sweet grass and sweat. Alec breathed deeply as he strode across the grassy picnic area, a tray of coffees in one hand, a bag of sandwiches in the other.

It was the perfect day. The sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen. Magnus was lying on his side on a picnic blanket up ahead; a book lay open before him. Beside him, Jace, Clary and Isabelle argued fervently, but Alec was too far away to hear what was being discussed.

He strode purposefully towards his fiancé when he felt something hit his lower leg. He looked down and with some surprise realised a toddler had just sped head first into his knee. The kid was staring up at him in fright, and tears were already leaking from his eyes. The mother approached quickly, already apologising profusely.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t see him,’ Alec said hurriedly. The mother waved him off tiredly, scooping her child into her arms. The kid was bawling, but his tears soon stopped as his mother spoke to him in hushed tones and held him close. 

The exchange occurred under a minute, and Alec felt as though he were watching a show. He felt a warm glow in the pit of his stomach when he saw the child smile, the kid’s mouth slightly too big for its head. He kept walking, occasionally glancing behind him at the child and mother, and the simple moment they were sharing together.

Alec sat down beside Magnus, passing the food to Jace, and poked Magnus in the shoulder. ‘Hey,’ he said in a low voice.

‘Mmm,’ Magnus grunted, his brow furrowed in concentration.

‘You want one of those?’

Magnus looked up, confused. ‘One of what?’

‘You know…’ Alec gestured vaguely towards the park around them. ‘A kid.’ Alec smiled. He could see it now - a child of their own, ruining the walls in their apartment with a marker, going to the park, cooking meals in the kitchen. A future with Magnus. A family.

Magnus grinned widely, placing his book on the picnic rug. He shifted so he was kneeling before Alec, and kissed him softly. ‘I'd love to have a kid with you.'

* * *

' _I, Magnus Bane, promise you, Alexander Lightwood, that I will love and cherish you. I will comfort and trust you. I will honour and support you.'_

* * *

Alec held Magnus close, chest to chest, his hands on Magnus’s waist as they turned in slow circles that matched the beat of the music.

‘I never want this to end,’ Alec breathed softly.

‘And to think this is only the rehearsal,’ Magnus replied. ‘I’m impressed by the dancing, by the way.’

Alec nodded with mock-seriousness. ‘I’ve been taking lessons from Izzy.’

‘And to think when we first danced like this you kept stepping on my toes.’

Alec sighed happily and rested his cheek against Magnus's cheek. He felt so warm, so at peace. The rehearsal had been perfect, the few bumps in the ceremony had been smoothed over, and everything was going to plan.

‘I can’t believe we’re getting married tomorrow,’ Magnus murmured.

‘I know…it’s hard to believe that when we first met I tried to break into your apartment while drunk.’

‘It’s even harder to believe that I let you in and let you sleep there overnight.’

'I always wondered why you agreed to that.'

Magnus grinned. 'You were a tall, dark, handsome stranger who was surprisingly convincing while intoxicated. Kind of like a lost puppy.'

‘To think this all came from the kindness of a stranger.'

Magnus looked up at Alec, the beautiful brown eyes, the smile. He’d never felt such love in his heart.

‘I’m never going to stop loving you,’ Magnus said.

* * *

‘This, I promise you, forever.’

Magnus looked up from the piece of note paper in his hand, folding it neatly and sliding it back into his tuxedo's breast pocket. He was red in the face, hyper-aware of the dozens of eyes watching him, but he only had eyes for Alec.

Alec pulled out his own vows, typed neatly on white paper, and began to read.

'I spent a lot of time thinking about what I could say to you without sounding too cliche, so please don't judge too harshly,' he began, earning a smattering of laughs.

'Magnus, you are the one person in my life who I trust completely with my pasta maker.' More laughs, and a noise of protest from Jace.

'You make me laugh, and you make me happy,' Alec continued. 'I want nothing more from this life than to share it with you, have a family with you, and grow old with you. You're everything to me - my equal, my opposite, my friend. I love you, and I promise to always love you.'

Magnus heard nothing but Alec's words ringing in his ears. He couldn't draw his eyes from Alec's face, nor Alec's from his - the man he loved, the man he trusted, his, today and forever until the end. It was more than he had ever dreamed of finding in this life.

The rest of the ceremony was over in what felt like a few seconds, and in the moment they kissed, Magnus's heart was pounding in his ears. Alec was his husband. _His husband._

_His._

They didn't let go of each other until they left the church, their hands twined together like rope, tangled and knotted and unbreakable.

They didn't stray from each other's sides, the rings on their fingers a precious reminder of the commitment they had made, and the future they faced.

They never once stopped smiling, or throwing glances at each other, eyes drawing in the picture they now painted as a couple, a pair, a set. 

Together, as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was feeling inspired and decided to update. Of course I couldn't give you a proposal without a little something more. I know it's sappy but it seemed fitting. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, and if you have any feedback let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! - JAW xx


End file.
